


The Way We Cope

by GDSpidgepodge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post S2, but i wrote it before s3, co-leadership klance, enemies to friends to lovers?, i guess?, i think theres some pining keith in there somewhere, idk - Freeform, its cute, klance, theres some background shallura in there too, theres some pining lance too, they fight and shit so, uh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDSpidgepodge/pseuds/GDSpidgepodge
Summary: Keith isn't the only one on the team taking Shiro's disappearance hard.Maybe he can find something- or someone- to help him cope.





	The Way We Cope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like three am so im sorry if theres some stuff missing haha.  
> Also I wrote this post season two, but pre season three? I wrote it before season three came out, so if there's any discrepancies, thats why.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

(Takes place Post Season 2 Finale)

"You're so fucking infuriating sometimes! Leave me the fuck alone-- it doesn't matter to you so just... fuck off!" Keith's words always came off of his tounge sharp- cold and biting, like his bayard.

"Uhhh, excuse me, but it fucking matters to me! It matters to this entire god damn team! You're just too fucking stubborn to see it, asshole!" Lance's words also mimicked his weapon- quick, piercing and deadly accurate- especially after it happened.

Keith stared at Lance for a moment- the familiar boil of his blood whenever arguing with the fellow paladin still there, burning. But he was right. Him and his stupid hair and his shitty grin and his eyes, so cold and unforgiving- and he surrendered.

Lance sighed, rubbing his left eye open with the heel of his palm. "Y'know, its impressive- I dont think I've seen anyone get past level 5 yet- level 13 is insane, dude."

"Don't dude me, Lance. I was on a roll. Don't congratulate me on how far I got when you're the one who ended the training sequence."

Lance just laughed, and as much as Keith hated to admit it, the sound was so rare nowadays that it gave him good feelings in his gut- a feeling of okay that just wasn't there anymore. The Castle of Lions was so big and echoey that the noise just reverberated off the walls, and Keith was glad to have an extra layer of the sound flowing down the hallway with them as they headed towards the sleeping quarters.

When they got to the hallway with their rooms, Lance said a curt 'good night' before going into his own room. Just one door down, Keith stepped into his own room and sighed, laying in the bed for a few seconds. He almost considered not putting on pajamas, but decided against it. He would want him to go on, as if everything was normal. He would want him to take care of himself- so he did. Keith changed into the pajamas that had been provided by Coran- the pajamas he barely ever wore, due to how he would pass out every night after training himself into exhaustion.

He only wore the pants though- it was too hot in his room for the long sleeved shirt.

Only a couple hours of restless sleep before Keith sat bolt upright- shaken awake by another nightmare. They were always the same- with him disappearing- though, Keith guessed, it wasn't as much of a nightmare as it was a crippling reality for him- for all of them. 

He got up and searched for his knife- the stupid Galra blade that confused the fuck out of him. He just wanted to know where he came from. He didn't want it to complicate things. He just- he wanted to know. And Keith smiled, remembering how supportive he had been of him. How even though Keith was part enemy-- he hadn't cared. He'd treated Keith eith the same respect. Keith's heart ached.

He couldn't find the blade. Cursing, he realized he must've left it on the training deck when he'd left in a huff- and left his room promptly to go get it.

The Castle was different at night- never completely dark, the lights stayed on at least just a bit to light the hallways for anyone that needed it.

Keith found his way to the training deck easily, and grabbed his knife- that was thankfully still there. He didn't think it would disappear, but learning that it was from his mom- it gave the blade a new feeling. It was all Keith had of hers. All he knew about her. He didn't even want to consider losing it.

He started back to his room, head now clearer that he had his blade, and he heard it- a faint whisper of words- soft, careful, and Keith's heart almost stopped, but his legs kept walking to the observation deck. He was quiet, so quiet he'd put the mice to shame, as he watched someone sitting on the floor, looking up at the constellations. Looking up at Earth, Keith noticed with a pang in his heart, and he didn't even have to see their face to know who it was, as he listened to Lance speak softly.

"Mamá, I miss you," he heard Lance whisper. Keith had to strain to hear it, and shoved off all the thougts in his head that told him this was Lance's private moment, and he was probably invading his personal space a bit too much.

"I miss you and dad- I miss Carla and Andrew and Nicole and Matt and Josie and Julio and- and Junior-" He said, taking a deep breath. "I miss abuela and abuelo. I miss tía Carmen and all my cousins. I hope abuela is okay- she was so sick when I left, I hope she's still there so I can say goodbye when I get back." Keith felt his heart drop.

'When I get back' Lance still actually thought getting home might be possible. It hurt Keith to think of how naïeve this was.

"I know how much you all must miss me," Lance spoke again, still staring at Earth- as if his family could hear him. "I miss you guys every day. I'm up fighting here for all of you. To keep all of you safe." Keith would've missed the tears that streamed down Lance's face if he hadnt raised a hand to wipe them away. "You always told me to be careful if I ever got into space, and I am being careful. I have good teammates. We look out for eachother."

Keith was suddenly very aware that he was spying on Lance, in his most vulnerable. He hated it, but he couldn't look away. Couldn't move.

"Theres Coran- he's kind of like... Tío Rick, but hes got this crazy accent. He reminds me a lot of home." Lance laughed, but it sounded empty. "Theres Allura- she's the second most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy- next to you, mamá. Her eyes hold the stars. She's a princess, but she also knows how to kick ass. And then Hunk, who you know. He's still the same. Its amazing how he knows how to make even space goo taste good- and then Pidge. She's... headstrong like you. But shes like a little sister to me. I love her probably as much as I love Josie. And then- and then theres-- theres Shiro."

Keith felt his throat grow tight, and had to force himself to breathe. He hadn't come to terms with saying his name since it happened.

"Shiro is our brave leader. He's missing right now, and honestly, I don't know if we'll find him. I hope we do. I don't think we can do this without him. Plus, he's like dad. When he was here, he reminded me so much of him I almost called him 'dad' a couple times. I miss them both." Keith felt a uncomfortable pressure in his chest when he heard Lance say the words.

And then he realized- Lance had said something about everyone but him. He was taken aback. Did Lance really hate him so much- that he wouldn't even tell his mom- who wasn't even really there- about him? Fuck you, Lance.

But as always, Keith spoke to soon, and had to stop himself from turning on his heels and leaving when he heard Lance speak again.

"And Keith-" He stopped, breathing hard, like he was out of breath. Maybe he was. Maybe crying was that exhausting.

"Keith is Keith. Kind of an asshole sometimes, but I mean, look who's talking... He's family. And really cute too- I think you'd like him. I care about him a lot, and I would seriously jump in front of a laser for the guy- already have a couple times. He's... taking this whole thing pretty hard. Shiro was like a brother to him. I just... I wish I knew how to comfort him. But dont tell him I said any of this, okay?" He joked, another hallow laugh escaping his lips. Forced. Keith stood there. Lance had mentioned him to his mom, the most important person in his entire life. Lance thought his mom would like him. Lance thought he was cute. Lance said he cared about him. Lance wanted to comfort him. Keith couldn't breathe.

"Anyways, mamá- I'm working on getting home, or at least being able to contact Earth, as soon as possible. I'm sorry I wasn't there to celebrate Junior's 5th birthday. I'm sorry I'm stuck in space. I love you."

Lance closed his eyes and curled up further into the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. Keith felt dry. He didnt have anyone to do that with. He didnt have anyone to talk to. He was just Keith- alone. It had always been like that, but maybe, for the first time in his life, he didn't want it to be like that anymore. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He was so tired of being alone.

After a good enough time of watching Lance shake silently in the blanket, Keith finally realized that he was crying, and he should be over there, comforting him. Hugging him. Letting him know he isn't alone. He could do this. If Red could accept Lance, then he could too.

He walked over to Lance, trying to make his steps quiet, but still noticeable so Lance wouldnt jump when he heard them.

"Can I sit?" He asked quietly, and Lance looked at him, his face wet and eyes red and bloodshot. He didn't say anything, he just nodded and scooted over a bit.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but uh... what are you doing here?" Lance said after a couple seconds of composing himself. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Keith laughed a bit, and Lance just stared at him. "I haven't slept through the night since I was eight- but uh... I was getting this," he said, pulling out the blade. "I left it in the training room."

Lance looked at it. "Oh." He stared at Keith for a second before extending a careful hand. "Can I?"

Keith handed Lance the blade and leaned back on his hands, staring at Earth as Lance turned the blade over in soft movements, as if he was afraid to touch it. Keith just continued staing at Earth- wondering if Lance really was crazy and naïeve to think they would get home one day.

"I know you may feel differently, but this is really special? To have something from, like, home."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, looking at the blade in Lance's hands. He had really long hands, with spider like fingers. They moved like a spider too, nimble and gentle.

"Well, it's just- when Hunk and I sneaked out, I left my phone in our dorm. I didn't think I would need it, y'know? But... I left Earth without it. Fuck, I mean, they probably even threw it away, along with the rest of my clothes- my favorite tee shirt- the blanket my abuela made me, my notebooks, my laptop... unless my mom got to them first, and in the case of my laptop, I really hope she hadn't..." He tried joking, but it was to no avail. Lance cleared his throat. "The point is... you have something from home. I don't. If I had a least brought my phone, I would've had a picture of my family. I could've had a picture..." He stared down at the blade in his hands, and played with the hem of his jacket. "I mean, I have this jacket- its my abuelo's- but uh... it's not quite the same. It doesn't smell like him anymore. It smells like me. It smells like space. And that... that sucks."

Keith was still looking at Lance's hands.

"Sorry, I'm rambling. The point is-" he handed Keith the knife back, and Keith set it down beside him. "You have something that drives you to keep fighting. It's hard to have motivation when you're slowly forgetting what your little brother looks like..." He choked up at the last words, trying to steady himself so he wouldnt cry. Keith knew this expression all-to-well- he wore it often, especially recently. Keith didn't know why, but he moved closer to Lance, the space in between them vanishing. Lance was nice like this- quiet and open and not annoying and real- Keith liked it. Keith liked this side to Lance. He wanted to see it more.

"Listen- I know its hard with..." Lance hesitated but Keith knew exactly where he was going with it.

"You can say it." Keith whispered. Lance almost didn't hear it.

"I... I know it's hard with Shiro disappearing, but we're going to find him okay? You're not the only one who lost him- we all lost something. Pidge and I lost father figures, Hunk and you lost an older brother, Coran lost a friend, Allura lost a co-leader and... and a crush," he said with a chucke. Keith couldnt help but smile, still not daring to look at Lance.

"You noticed that too?" Keith asked, his voice small.

"Who wouldn't? They're not exactly that good at hiding it- but they're even worse at realizing it. I've never seen two people more obliviously in love." Lance noted with his usual Lance charisma. Keith decided he didn't hate that right now, although he might've if this situation had been any different. If the words, 'and pretty cute, too' weren't swimming around in his head. If those words hadnt been said about him by Lance. (Lance, of all people!)

"Reguardless- we're all here for you, dude. Like seriously. We all get it's hard, especially now that you're piloting Black. Now you're... leading this team and all."

Keith blurted, "Do you miss flying Blue?"

Lance stared at him, and for the first time that night, their eyes met in the blue light of the stars and constellations and planets twinkling overhead.

"All the time," Lance responded , and Keith feelt his heart tighten. He can still feel Red every once and a while, and right now she was calling out to him, telling him that Blue misses Lance, too. "Sometimes I go and sit in her, or by her, with her. She'll still talk to me, and sometimes her and Red argue in my head a bit- which is funny because it's stupid little petty arguments like ours- but yea. I miss her. I knew she misses me, but she likes Allura. That kind of hurts a little, but she is the most trusting lion, so I guess there's really nothing I can do about it." A pause, and Lance looks back at the hem of his jacket. "Do you miss Red? Because she misses you a lot."

"Yea," Keith says, and can feel Red purring in his head, and Black, quieter, urging him to talk more about it. "She was- she's still mine, and if we get Shiro back I know I'll go straight back to her, but sometimes it feels like... like I'm cheating on her, you know? And other times I'm worried that if I bond too much with Black she'll hate me. Or- hate me as much as a giant alien robot cat can, at any rate."

"She doesnt hate you. She just wishes you'd visit her more."

"Does she talk to you about me?"

"All the god damn time, dude. Sometimes she wont shut up-" He laughed, and Keith felt like he was on fire. "But its all good things. She tells me youre not as bad and closed off as you seem. She told me about... how badly you took Shiro's-- disappearance." The word death floats heavily on his tounge, but he catches himself. "And she told me to go easy on you, so I'm sorry that I haven't been. Its just hard. Especially since her and blue are so different- theyre like, literal opposites. And the sword is something to get used to- you know I suck at hand to hand combat- but uh... other than that, she's great." He looked at Keith again. "Thanks for trusting me enough to let me pilot her."

Keith didn't know why that was so fucking endearing, but he swallowed his heart and responded with a quiet, "No problem."

Lance turned back to Earth, floating right in front of them on the screen. "So, like I said before. We're all here for you. I know it seems like... like I'm not- but I'm here for you too. For literally whatever- I got you. Need a sparring partner? I got you. A traditional hommade Cuban meal? I'll try my best. You wanna get laid? Consider me your wingman. Alien babes will be falling all over your angsty emo ass."

Keith actually started laughing, so hard he couldn't see Lance looking over at him with a sparkle of something in his eyes, and spoke, a little louder than the atmosphere. "A couple of things- one being I don't think you would be the best wingman, considering your track record with girls so far-"

"Keith, I am offended-"

"And two- Uh... girls aren't really my... area of interest."

Lance froze. "What?"

Keith looked at Lance, staring into those eyes that reminded Keith quite heavily of the oceans back home, and almost started laughing again. "Wait- you thought I was straight? With this haircut? With this stupid croptop jacket thing? Okay, Lance. Sure. I'm really heterosexual."

Lance looked dumbfounded. "You're gay..."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out?"

Lance paused. "Well, if we're opening up like this- I should tell you- I'm bi."

"I know."

"WHAT- how? Did Hunk tell you? Because if he did I'm going to fucking kill him-"

"Dude, I fugured it out all on my own. You're like, way to touchy with other guys to be a straight guy, and with how straight you try to act-"

"Hey, I don't-"

"You're like the biggest metrosexual I've ever met- and also, I've literally seen you drool while watching Shiro in the training room."

Lance hoped he had never seen him watching when Keith was training.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little bi."

They went back to sitting in the same silence that was there before, a quiet moment that was only filled with more questions.

"Thank you though," Keith started. "For-- for being here for me."

They looked at eachother again, and Lance smiled. "Anytime."

Keith stared at the stars before dropping his head onto Lance's shoulder, smiling at the feeling of Lance tensing underneath the touch, and then felt Lance's arm wrap protectively around his own shoulder.

It was nice.

Intimate.

New, uncharted territory.

"Same here," Keith said in a tired daze.

"What?" Lance questioned, pulling away from Keith slightly to look at him.

"If you ever need to talk- I'm here. For you, to, uh, do that."

Lance's smile was big and genuine and Keith saw the tears in his eyes form and fall before he was pulled into a big bearhug.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." They pulled away. This silence was becomming common. Keith considered saying it... should he? Fuck it.

"So, you think I'm cute?"

Lance's eyes went big and his face flushed, and he tripped over his words.

"You- I- you heard that? I mean, I wasn't, I didn't- I don't- If you don't- Or like- Did- I uh, I-"

Keith smiled and looked at him, cutting his words off with a single finger to Lance's lips. The action was cliché, but it worked.

"For the record, Lance- I think you're pretty cute too."

They fel asleep laying on eachother- Lance's arm around Keith, Keith's head on Lance's shoulder.

Keith slept through the night for the first time in 9 years.

 

**

"Lance! Blaster on your left!"

"Thanks Hunk!"

They were here. Again. Another stupid fucking Galra ship and another stupid mission that could get them all killed if they weren't careful.

How Shiro did it, when he was here, Keith didn't know.

He felt like they were so close to finding him, wherever he was. It had been almost two months since he dissapeared. Almost a month since Lance and him fell asleep underneath the stars of the observation deck.

"Keith!" Lance yelled, and Keith snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's up, Lance?"

"I think we should detach from the lions and try taking out the smaller ships first- we're faster apart than we are as Voltron- and if we take out the smaller ships it'll be easier to attack the bigger ones! Allura and Hunk can hold off defense while you, me and Pidge take out the fighter ships!"

"Are you sure about this Lance? What if something happens!" Pidge yelled, her com going static.

"I think we should do it," Keith stated, met with silence. "Lance is right- we're much faster individually, especially Red and Green. So lets do it. Is everyone aware of the plan?"

He heard everyone say their agreement, and then Lances voice: confident and ablaze with adrenaline, say, "On your command, boss."

"Disband!"

Keith thought about the words as he flew through, attacking Galra ships. He was letting Black do most of the work, thinking about the nickname, specifically.

He didn't think of himself as the leader. That would make all of this- Shiro disappearing- so much more real. But the way Lance called him boss- Keith didn't know how to describe it. He didn't like it. He specifally told Lance a couple weeks ago that they were partners now- Lance was his right hand man, and he was going to trust his decisions and instincts, and he was going to lead this team- they were going to lead this team.

They lead the team to a victory that day.

"Alright, Paladins!" Coran had shouted, loud and far too cheery. The rest of them were exhausted. Keith was exhausted. He just wanted to go shower and then crash for a couple hours before dinner. "There was some great work out there today, and we definitely showed them!"

Keith looked over at Lance, who was shifting from foot to foot, a sad expression in his eyes. Keith spoke up.

"We wouldn't have been able to do it without Lance's quick thinking-" He said, and smiled to himself while Lance looked up and a familiar red blush spread across his cheeks, his mouth open wide and crooked in a "thanks."

Keith smiled back.

When they headed to their rooms, he couldn't help but notice Lance, holding his arm like he was hurt. It sent Keith into a panic.

"Lance!" He called, running up to him. Lance looked at Keith sheepishly, but never broke the stride to his room.

"Hey, Keith, uh... b-buddy. What's up?"

"I... are you okay? Your arm looks hurt-"

"This? Oh yea, I'm uh, I'm fine. I've had worse back on Earth, dude."

"Are- let me see," He said, following Lance into his room without permission. Lance smiled awkwardly and started to take off his armor, then sat on the bed next to Keith.

He didn't argue when Keith unzipped his suit and peeled the skin tight sleeves off his arm, looking at it. Keith almost gasped.

Lance had a long, bloody gash on his forearm, and it looked bad. It might have even been infected.

"Lance- you-- Lance! Were you not going to even, like, take care of this? Were you just going to leave this alone? Not even clean it out?" Keith didn't realize he was yelling. He sounded like Shiro, he noticed.

"I was going to run it under some cold water- listen, I'll be fine, I told you, I've had worse--"

"Lance-"

"I mean, in seventh grade, I fell off the roof and I scaped up my knee and I didn't tell my mom about it, I just ran it under the faucet and wore jeans until it healed, that was fine--"

"Lance! I- you- look, don't think you can get away with this? Thats a skinned knee, this is a fucking gash in your arm the size of a-- a banana- you have to put some antiseptic on it at least. How did this even happen?"

"... You just used a banana as a measurement."

"Lance-"

"Okay, okay-- look when we were taking out the ships, Blue got hit, and my arm was out in front of me, doing something on the panel- and-- I don't know, we got hit and my arm got sliced against something. I don't know, okay."

Keith looked at Lance, studying his face. They all looked pretty beaten up, Keith guessed, but Lance was the worst he'd ever seen him. He hadnt bothered to shower that morning, Keith could tell. His hair was flat and greasy against his forehead, instead of the normal pouf of volume it usually was. Keith's heart broke. Something must be up, if even Lance was neglecting self-care.

"I'm going to go get something for your cut, okay? Just-- I don't know, put on something other than this suit. I know how much you hate how it chafes."

"Awe, you listen to me, thanks Keith-"

"Only because you never shut the fuck up about it."

They might be space ranger partners, but the bickering never stopped.

Keith left and hastily grabbed the medicine from the infirmary before going to his own room and quickly changing. Nothing special- the pajama pants and his black tee shirt. He hated those suits too, if he was being completely honest.

He knocked before entering Lance's room. "Lance?"

All he heard was a muffled 'mmhm' and he took it as an okay before stepping forward, the door sliding open.

Lance was sat on his bed, looking at his arm. He wasn't wearing a shirt- just the blue pajama pants he had. Keith tried to keep from staring at his arms too long. And his shoulders. And his collarbones. And his chest- no, okay, he was here to administer first aid not oggle at his crush.

Was it a crush?

The thought ran through his brain as he absentmindedly sat on Lance's bed and pulled out the antiseptic creme stuff. I mean, he thought about him a lot- but he was his friend. And he always felt a little awkward around him, more than usual- and were those butterflies in his stomach? Keith could never tell. Plus, he figured if he were to kiss Lance's, it might not be the end of the world...

"... Mullet?"

"What?" Keith asked, turning his head to Lance and snapping out of his train of thought.

"I asked if you were going to actually put the antiseptic on my wound, rather than just staring at it, dude," he said jokingly. Not seeing a smile as Keith put the creme on his arm, Lance poked his shoulder with his free hand.

"Are you okay, man? You seem fucking out of it- is it-- y'know, a Shiro situation? Do you wanna talk about anything?"

Keith continued to put the antiseptic on his arm, trying to convince himself not to show any emotion. "No. I'm fine."

"Woa woa woa, slow down space cowboy, that is your 'I'm most definitely not fine' tone."

"How do you even know that?"

Lance shrugged. "I pay a lot more attention to the shit that happens on this ship than anyone gives me credit for."

Keith started to bandage up his arm with weird Altean gauze that, for some reason, was like a heating pad. Lance sighed at the warmth and turned to Keith. "Thanks for tending to my wound, doc. Now- what's up- why are you 'fine'" He questioned, immitating Keith at the last word.

Keith refused to answer. "Its nothing."

"Oh, see- that means it's definitely something. And I'm not going to let up until you tell me. I'm going to follow you around all day and night trying to pry it out of you- so you best surrender now. Wave a white flag."

"Lance-"

"Seriously- you said it yourself! I'm your right hand man- whatever you want to say to me is okay, I'll listen, I'll be supportive- we can have another bonding moment, like back on the observation deck last month."

"That's the problem."

"I don't follow."

"The observation deck," Keith said, not looking at Lance. "That's the problem. Ever since then, I've felt different, and it's confusing and quite possibly could fuck up our missions if I let myself fall to deep-" he cut himself off. He was rambling, and he hated when he rambled- Shiro always told him to slow down and concentrate on the words he wanted to say.

"Listen, I don't want to make this weird or anything, so if its not like, something you want to deal with- just let me know and I'll drop it, forget the whole thing. Pretend like it never happened. Okay?"

Lance looked unsure, for what seemed like the first time in a while. That terrible part of his brain was still saying, 'Hey! Hey! He's still shirtless!' But Lance nodded, and Keith fell further and further into a place he never expected to be in.

Then Keith's brain started to freak out, and it all crashed.

Wait- he told himself, fingers starting to tremble- what if he doesn't feel the same- we've worked so well recently, we've hardly fought at all about big things- and little things, really- we're getting along so well, what if I ruin it? What if I fuck it all up with my feelings? Oh great- they're 'feelings' now, hu? Awesome. Yay. Perfect. Whoop-de-fuckin-do--"

And Keith stopped worrying as Lance took one hand in his own and squeezed, pulling him back. Lance was like gravity, he realized.

"I like you, a lot." Was all Keith could say, before Lance was pulling him into a kiss- messy and rushed and funny and Lance- and Keith felt like air. He felt like he was melting. He felt like fire and ice, at the same time. He felt alive for the first time since Earth.

Not like he felt when he flew Red or Black, not the kind of alive he felt when they infiltrated Galra bases and just barely made it out with their lives- it wasn't adrenaline. This kind of alive made him like he was now living- like for the first time since Earth, he could feel the warmth and oxygen and gravity around him- and all of it was Lance and he couldn't help but smile through the kisses as Lance brought them as close as he could together and then the broke away and sat, and Lance looked at him with a grin.

"Alright, that was great and all, but--"

"Lance!" Keith shouted, hitting him on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding- I like you too, Keith"

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a wild ride lol  
> hope you enjoy- you can leave comments/kudos/etc- i live for that stuff  
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
